


Mooning

by thecheekydragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Full Moon, Full Moon Crazy, M/M, Moon, Mooning, POV Sheriff Stilinski, the SHERIFF KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Full moon crazy” is a frequently used expression that most people cannot even <i>begin</i> to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooning

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: 31 (MOON)

“Full moon crazy” is a frequently used expression that most people cannot even _begin_ to understand.

Sheriff Stilinski was once one of these people. But that was _before_ he found out his son’s best friend was a freaking werewolf.

And to make things even more complicated, he is now sitting in his favorite chair in the living room listening to his son telling him that he is _crazy_ about one Derek Hale – also a werewolf, just FYI – and the sheriff is pretty sure it has little to do with the bright sphere currently hanging in the damn night sky. Because listening to the way Stiles is going on and on about Hale, rambling poetically about hazel eyes and carefully groomed scruff, the sheriff can only imagine this is what they meant by the term ‘mooning’.

But, really, he thinks Stiles has finally lost his mind.

Because _Derek Hale_ …

Okay, the sheriff is willing to admit that Hale has a certain rugged attractiveness that might appeal to his son’s bi-curiosity. (And is it bi? he wonders. Or, what was that term he’d heard on the news the other day? _Pansexuality?_ He isn’t even sure what that entails. Or maybe, there’s a special term for being sexually attracted to a _werewolf_. Yeah, he’s definitely going to have to Google that.)

“…claim me as his mate,” Stiles is saying just as the sheriff clues back into his son’s babbling.

He blinks. “ _What?_ ”

“Just checking to see if you’re still listening,” Stiles says with a mischievous wink and toothy grin.

Let it be known that his son is an evil little shit. 

“Full moon only comes once a month, right?” the sheriff says, raising a cautionary eyebrow. He doesn’t think he can handle the werewolf brand of crazy (oh yeah, this reminds him, _Peter Hale_ ) more often than this.

“Yep. Except in the case of a blue moon,” Stiles quips back. 

The sheriff blows out a sigh. So long as he doesn’t have to take part in any more conversations in which Stiles waxes poetic about Derek Hale’s muscular biceps and perfect abs, the sheriff thinks he might just make it through this whole werewolf thing.


End file.
